


Of Seekers and Sex-slaves

by Dellessa



Series: What Happens in Vos... [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Of Seekers and Sex-slaves

Orion curled up against his bondmate’s side, shaking. He had fallen into an uneasy recharge some breems ago. Megatronus certainly wasn’t going to wake him from it. Things had been going so well. The tide of the revolution had been going their way, and then it had happened. They were captured, and death was looming over both of their heads. Megatronus was not concerned with his own safety, but he was with Orion’s. He held on tightly to him, petting his plating. Orion stirred for a moment, before settling back down into recharge. They had not bothered to separate them, small blessing that. For the little good it would have done them, since they could still speak mind to mind. He did not put it past Sentinel to be so cruel though. Orion whimpered and Megatronus did his best to soothe his bondmate back into a peaceful recharge. He knew he would not be getting any himself. Their impending doom lingered over him, and for once he was not sure how he was going to get them out of it. His generals might rescue them in time, but there was a greater chance that Sentinel would move up their execution. He shuddered at the thought. 

As if summoned by the thought of him, the large blue bot tromped into view, a smirk on his face. 

“Sentinel.” Megatronus glared, “Come to gloat?”

The bot’s smirk grew. “I only came to discuss your fate.”

“Our fate? How you are going to deactivate us?” Megatronus pulled Orion to him protectively.

“Oh, I’m not. Vos paid a ransom for you.”

“What?”

“The Vosian ruler bought you. To be plain about it. It works out well. We won’t have to make you martyrs for your cause. You are out of our way....and the King of Vos gets what he wants, apparently.”

Megatronus quivered with rage, the emotion flooding the bond enough to make Orion stir against him.

“Tron?” Orion stirred again, “What’s wrong?”

“Shhhh....go back to recharge, Rion, all is well.” He smoothed clawed digits over the red and blue plating until the smaller bot drifted back into recharge. All the while he glared at Sentinel. 

“You will pay for this, Sentinel.” 

“I hardly think so. The medic will be here to put the slave collars on you, soon.”

OoOoOoOo

The medic was brisk, sadly so, and refused to meet their optics or speak directly to either of them at first. Megatronus eyed the red and white mech. He always remembered a face and this would be no different. “I will make you all pay for this.” He hissed.

The medic only raised a brow, and consulted his data pad once more, checking over their systems, making sure the programing settled smoothly. “I sincerely doubt that.” He said, unplugging the uplinks to the two bots. “You can’t hurt anyone now, no one at all. Well, no one that is not trying to hurt your future master” The medic amended, looking less than amused. He did one final check with the data pad and made a hmm’ing noise. “Looks like you are all set.” He said and turned to the doors to retrieve the guards. “Time to be on your merry way.” The medic said, clearly glad to have them out of his infirmary. 

Orion made a little keening noise in the back of his vocalizer, and moved closer to Megatronus. He was scared, it seeped through the bond. Megatronus raged inside, but damped it down, not wanting to scare his bondmate any further. Orion did not deserve this. Megatronus looked about the austere infirmary they had been brought to. There was little that was not locked away. Certainly nothing useful. He could already hear the guards stomping down the hall to get them. To take them away to Vos. Orion whimpered again, louder this time, clinging. Megatronus doubted that he even realized what he was doing. 

The guards came soon enough and took them to the transport. Megatronus’ spark beat furiously behind his chestplates. He had never felt so powerless in his whole life. He could not even protect his mate. He looked back at Orion, not surprised to see the coolant streaking down the smaller bots cheeks. He could feel the other’s terror through the bond. He tried to clamp down on his own fear. It would only push Orion over the edge. 

“Where are you taking us?” Orion cried out, and then cried out again when the guard slapped him. 

“Shut up you.” The guard barked, pushing the red and blue mech into the transport. 

Megatronus screamed inside. With all of his being he wanted to lunge at the guard and rip out his spark. His body would not let him, though. His joints locked. 

Soon enough they were locked in one of the rooms on the transport. Megatronus pulled his smaller mate too him, holding him close and giving what comfort he could. He only hoped this nightmare would end soon.

OoOoOoOo

The trip seemed to take an age. Megatronus could not help but wondered where exactly they were going. Not that it mattered. They were chattel now. He clung to Orion, gently petting his bondmates plating. Orion had long ago succumbed to exhaustion. His systems were still running hot, but they were slowly cooling. He had given Megatronus a scare. The little mech was just not made for this kind of stress. He should be safe working through the stacks. He should be with some nice mech. Safe. Instead they were here on a prison transport. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to bring us to this.”

“‘Tron?” Orion murmured, still half in recharge. “I love you too. So much.” 

Megatronus held on more tightly than before. He would get them free. He had to. His processor was still spinning when the transport came to a stop. It was nearly a bream later that the door slid open and a Seeker stepped inside. “Come along then. The King is waiting for you.” 

Megatronus rose to his peds, waking Orion as gently as he could and helping his stand on unsteady peds. They followed the Seeker, and Megatronus tried not to gawk as they were lead through the most ornate building Megatronus had ever been inside. It set Iacon to shame. The ceilings soared high above their helms, decorated with chandeliers of Praxian crystal. 

“Normally we would have given you a chance to clean up, but his royal highness did not want to wait.” 

Megatronus clenched at Orion's hand as the doors slid open revealing a throne-room, and a Seeker beyond sitting in the throne. Megatronus halted, staring. “Starscream?” he bit out before he could stop himself.

The seeker rose from the throne, and stopped before them, “It’s good to see you too. Now...let’s get you out of those collars. We have so much catching up to do.”


End file.
